


Latch

by PinkDance721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Baekho bottom, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDance721/pseuds/PinkDance721





	Latch

不定期“来访”独身公寓的对象，在一如平凡的今夜给予姜东昊的感觉，却与往常有些不同。  
窗外繁华城市的霓虹灯透过昏暗卧室的百叶窗，在交缠着的两具年轻肉体身上，投下闪烁律动的各色光影，床头还有一盏暖黄光台灯平和地发亮，与前者错乱交织着，一时之间分不清这是梦境还是现实。  
金钟炫双手紧紧地扣着身下恋人精瘦柔韧的窄腰，力度之大使得常年不见光而细嫩光滑的皮肤都被掐出了清晰的红色指印，坚硬的欲望狠狠地撞击着这具健康的身体。极乐天堂般的快感从尾椎骨一路直涌上姜东昊的大脑，他不得不高昂着头颅，脸庞被情欲染上了一层旖旎的潮红，白净的脖颈伸展出优美的喉线，隐约显出皮下青色的筋脉，明明满面情迷意乱却非要咬着薄唇，压抑住自己甜腻的呜咽。  
正在辛勤耕耘的男人瞳孔骤然紧缩，像是在表达一种危险的警讯。他慢慢压下身，用牙齿轻轻厮磨着恋人汗涔涔的颈部，再缓缓上移去舔舐他红得滴血的耳朵。  
与此同时姜东昊因为这突然的动作，无法抑制地发出略微尖锐的惊喘，身体被撑满的事实让他的理智无奈屈服于快感，轻微的动作都能让他通过肠壁清晰地描绘出那粗长玩意儿的纹路。他心脏跳得激烈，仿佛连肋骨处也跟着一起震动，那股奇异的颤动一瞬间传到了手指。  
“啊...平常这个时候都会好好握着的...”因为身体上的满足导致大脑的所思所想都被迫延时，姜东昊有点纳闷，难怪总觉得手里空空的。他开口就想问，又觉得如果说出“为什么不跟我牵手”这样的话，毕竟在对方露出不耐烦的神色之前，他本人就已经觉得自己太过于矫揉造作了。  
那就转变一下策略？姜东昊心想。  
他颤抖地伸出右手，小心翼翼地触碰着恋人被薄汗打湿的手臂，旋即沿着曲线滑落覆在此刻钉在自己腰间、骨节分明的手，指腹来回摩挲着青筋凸现的手背，妄想从这“密不透风”的掌心防卫中找到微不足道的缝隙一溜钻进去，以获取温暖的来源。就像流浪许久的小狗无声地在寻觅抚慰，眼巴巴渴求着主人肌肤的温度。  
迅速感知到对方探索的意图之后，金钟炫微微勾起唇角，眉毛飞快一挑。身下这性感尤物若是能够定睛看着自己，不过几秒也该会感受到他此时此刻满心的喜悦。情欲蒙罩下略显暗沉的眼眸闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，他加快了抽插的动作，丝毫没有理会在抚摸暗示自己的这只手。他想试验一下，如果拒绝奉行对方的“指令”，会不会触发什么罕见的“机关”。  
“钟炫...手...哈...快点...呃啊！”话音未落，对体内那敏感点一阵密集刺激的顶弄，终于使得姜东昊在性器没有被抚弄的情况下达到了高潮。零零星星的白液洒在结实饱满的胸腹上，刺青随着胸腔的动作一同剧烈起伏，透露出极致淫靡的美丽。他脚背绷直脚趾蜷缩，腰部、大腿根都在不停抽搐发抖；手臂无力垂落在被汗水浸湿的染金额发边，得不到回应的指节胡乱地攥紧耳边皱巴巴的枕面。他的身体太敏感了，射精带来的余韵只能让他不停收缩着紧实的甬道。  
金钟炫被刺激得发出一声低吼，身上的肌肉和筋腱一条条绷紧，几记深顶过后也在他的体内喷涌而出，原本在姜东昊眼眶打着转的泪水，被撞得沿着眼角流了下来。如若被那些垂涎已久的男人见到这一幕，必定会激发他们妄图凌虐他的坏心思。  
痉挛渐渐平息，剧烈的心跳也终于缓和下来。姜东昊用手肘撑着床面半坐起身，伸出一只宽厚的手掌，推开男人仍在上下伏动的胸口，施力让埋在自己体内的分身缓慢抽离。金钟炫还没反应过来就已经离开了那湿润的内壁，方才还在交合的火热气氛刹那之间就凝固了，卧室安静得只能听到自己粗重的喘息声。疑惑的目光从眉骨之下转移到恋人身上，姜东昊早已扯过被单盖住下半身，仅留下光滑厚实的后背对自己，散发着生人勿进的气场，即使自己不久之前还在情事的欲海包围着上下沉浮。  
原来自己发现的“彩蛋”，是可以召唤出一只闹脾气的小猫。和姜东昊交往这么久，他很少跟自己赌气过，这次竟然还是因为床事...金钟炫觉得实在是有趣，忍不住轻笑出声，成功引起满怀戒心的小猫警惕地拱起了肩膀。  
金钟炫煞有其事咳了两声，清了清嗓问道：“东昊，怎么了？先去浴室清洗一下，这样会生病的。”他发现自己的语调好像有点过分高亢了。  
耐心默数，一、二...七。  
“你平时都会握着我的手...”  
“Bingo!”金钟炫暗自在心中满意地打了个响指。  
姜东昊闷闷地回应之后，发觉本人羞耻得满脸通红，随即懊恼地用力拍打了一下额头，试图让自己冷静下来。  
以逗弄猫咪为终极喜好的金主人半阖着眼，强忍住咧嘴微笑的冲动，故意压低声线：“我只是想让你主动说出来。我想听你被我操得放声大叫而不是拼命压抑自己；我想听你鼓起勇气说你想和我十指相扣。我希望你能够告诉我，你喜欢和我做，你喜欢和我牵手，只要你愿意...”他可真像是一个想方设法为自己脱罪的辩论天才。  
此时姜东昊突然翻身，毫无防备地撞进自己怀里，金钟炫对这预料之外的突袭也是措手不及，骤然之间大脑当机，完全忘记要如何对应。怀里的小猫又默默地调整好姿势，向后挪了两下重新与金钟炫保持距离。他的脸颊不再像先前那样濡湿，泪水也停止泛流，只有眼角还些许红肿。  
金钟炫简直要被这只可怜兮兮的猫咪可爱到想一拳锤爆房间墙壁。不过可想而知，如果他真动手了估计当即就被毫不留情地一脚踹出公寓，还要收到长达三个月的逐客令，得不偿失。  
正当他尝试进一步引导的时候，姜东昊倏地伸出指骨分明的右手握住恋人的手，并把自己的手指一根一根地插入对方的指缝间，两个人的掌心紧紧相贴紧扣着。他的手掌有很多细小突出的纹路，有点硌人，但是肌肤贴合带来的温度使得金钟炫的肾上腺素正在全身奔流，他清楚自己为什么而着迷颠倒。  
姜东昊避开对方强烈的视线，躲躲闪闪，艰难地开口低喃着：“我喜欢和你牵手！这下听清楚了吗！”  
唉，金钟炫知道自己向来是输得体无完肤的。


End file.
